


Moonlight

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Irondad, Ironfamily, M/M, Uncle Happy Hogan, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, soft, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: To some moonlight didn’t have a sound, to others it sounded like a sparkle, a wish or a far-off fantasy.But to Morgan Stark, it sounded a little different.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something ridiculously cute and fluffy for this and here we are
> 
> I hope you guys like it, comments and kudos appreciated :3

Morgan looked out of her window to see the moon and stars shining brightly, a large smile grew on her face. Excitedly the little one grabbed her teddy bear Mr. Snufflebutt and her princess fleece blanket before heading downstairs to tell Mommy and Daddy the moon and stars had come to say hello.  
Morgan reached the kitchen and opened the door, pausing at the sight she saw. 

The two adults were washing up from dinner with the radio playing lowly in the background. Tony started shaking his hips to the music and singing purposefully out of tune causing Pepper to laugh.  
Smiling widely the man grabbed his wife’s hands and gently pulled her closer.  
“Tony I’m trying to wash up,” Pepper giggled, smiling into the soft kiss that was pressed to her lips.  
“The dishes can wait, right now though,” Tony said, spinning his wife out and back in, “I’m going to dance with the most gorgeous woman on the planet.”  
Pepper blushed with a smile before she and Tony began dancing to the song that played. Tony smirked before dipping his wife low, causing them both to laugh before he pulled her upright and into another soft kiss. After that he just held her close as they swayed softly, their foreheads pressed together with warm smiles on their faces as they basked in one another’s presence. 

Morgan smiled and backed out just as Harley came down the stairs.  
“Harley,” she greeted happily.  
“Hey munchkin,” he greeted with a smile of his own, lifting his sister into his arms, “what are you doing?”  
“I wanted to tell Mommy and Daddy that the moon’s out to say hi, but they started dancing and I didn’t want to stop it.”  
Harley practically melted.  
Not only was his sister the cutest human being on the planet, but she also knew when people were having a moment and to not interrupt unless it was an emergency.  
“Okay, since Mommy and Daddy are having a dance, would you and Mr. Snufflebutt like to come and watch a movie with me and Gwen?”  
“Yes pwease,” she grinned nodding, hugging her bear and blanket closer.  
The teen kissed her cheek and carried her to the living room, passing her to Gwen who swaddled the little one up like a burrito. 

As Harley looked through the DVD’s a snore caught Morgan’s attention, she looked over and smiled at the sight. 

Uncle Happy was in the armchair with his head propped up on his hand, tie loosened and shirt untucked. He was fast asleep with his mouth hanging open, a soft snore escaping every now and then. The five-year-old looked down and put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape.  
The man was borrowing the Unicorn slippers she brought for him last Christmas. 

In the armchair next to him was Uncle Rhodey, curled up in a blanket and reading his new book. There was a soft smile on his face as his eyes flitted over the pages, soundlessly mouthing some of the words showing he was lost in the pages. He had a glass of juice next to him and the five-year-old saw his smile grow a little more when Uncle Happy snored. 

Harley came over and took his seat, pulling his sister into his lap and girlfriend into his side. Gwen smiled and threw her legs over his as the movie began to play and the lights dimmed.  
Morgan looked for her other older brother Peter and spotted him on the couch. 

Harry and Peter were laying on the couch, cuddled up and fast asleep. Harry was on his back with Peter cuddled into his side, back to everyone else in the room. Harry’s arm was wrapped around Peter and their legs were tangled together, their free hands entwined and resting on Harry’s chest rising and falling with their soft breaths.  
Morgan watched as the boys shifted slightly, Harry’s arm tightened around Peter as he turned his head to press a soft kiss to the teen’s forehead before burying his nose in his brown curls. 

With a smile Morgan slide off her brothers lap and walked over to the couch, throwing her blanket over the two boys as best she could before crawling back into Harley’s lap and curling tiredly against his chest. The teen smiled and kissed the top of her head, holding her close and running his fingers through her hair. 

“Like that would ever work,” Gwen laughed softly a few minutes later.  
She and Harley had started critiquing movies and laughing at the absurd theories they came up with. It was all for fun and the two teens got a good laugh out of it.  
“That right there would never happen,” Harley commented.  
“How come?” Morgan asked looking up at him, eyes shining with innocence.  
“Because it’s just not possible in the real-world Mo,” Harley answered, “although Daddy could probably make it happen.”  
Morgan smiled and nodded before curling against his chest and hugging Mr. Snufflebutt close. 

The moonlight spilled in through the window and Morgan smiled at the sound it made.  
To some moonlight didn’t have a sound, to others it sounded like a sparkle, a wish or a far-off fantasy.  
But to five-year-old Morgan Stark? 

The moonlight sounded like home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I found on Pinterest "What does moonlight sound like?"


End file.
